jelek?
by lemousse
Summary: Yixing sama sekali tak menyukai si pelanggan wanita yang (sok) akrab dengan sahabatnya. Si-wanita-cabe-cabean-antagonis-jahat-kejam-dan-tak-berperasaan-yang-berpotensi-merebut-Kim-Joonmyeon-dari-Zhang Yixing./ "Orang yang kau taksir itu, dia jelek," / "Tidak. Dia tidak jelek. Dia sangat cantik,"/ "Kau pasti dipelet"/ tags: SULAY; au; oneshoot.


**Jelek?**

 **.**

Kim Joonmyeon x Zhang Yixing

 **warning:** AU, BL/GS (you decide), fluff

 **disc** : karakter bukan punya penulis

.

.

Zhang Yixing bisa merasakan sebelah matanya berkedut-kedut.

Jengkel.

Alisnya terkerut sedemikian rupa, giginya begermeletuk, sedang tangannya yang memegang lap basah digenggam erat-erat. Dari balik meja nomor 22 yang tengah berusaha ia bersihkan permukaannya, bola matanya memicing berbahaya. Sama sekali tak lepas dari kedua sosok di depan meja kasir.

Sosok wanita cantik berbalutkan dress mahal, sementara sang pria tampan mengenakan seragam sama persis dengan yang membungkus tubuhnya. Si pria tampan berada di balik mesin kasir, dan si wanita berparas ayu berada tepat di depannya, tengah menjumput selembaran uang kertas.

Si pria dan si wanita seyogyanya memang hanya berstatus sebagai pelanggan dan kasir pada umumnya. Tetapi kalau kau memperhatikan interaksi mereka secara lebih dekat, sepertinya hubungan yang menjalin keduanya tidaklah sesederhana itu.

Wajar sih memang kalau dua orang itu saling bertukar senyum, _hell,_ sudah sepantasnya seorang karyawan cafe harus bersikap ramah pada customer bukan?

Tapi apakah harus tersenyum sampai selebar itu? Apakah harus sampai bercanda seriang itu? Bahkan sampai berlama-lamaan menyentuh tangan hanya untuk menyerahkan kembalian. Yixing rasa itu terlalu berlebihan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain antara si tampan dan si wanita.

Setahu Yixing wanita itu memang sering sekali berkunjung ke cafe ini. Hampir setiap hari bahkan. Ia akan selalu memesan sebuah cappucino dan _pancake_ berbalut _ice cream cookies._ Kebetulan juga, si tampan selalu kedapatan _shift_ yang sama setiap wanita itu datang.

Si tampan itu bernama Kim Joonmyeon, omong-omong. Sementara si wanita... ia tak tahu namanya.

Dan ia tak mau tahu juga, sebenarnya _. Siapa yang peduli?_

 _._

Ia hanya akan melabeli si wanita itu sebagai **calon-wanita-cabe-cabean-antagonis-jahat-kejam-dan-tak-berperasaan-yang-berpotensi-merebut-Kim-Joonmyeon-dari-Zhang Yixing.**

 **.**

Atau untuk lebih singkatnya, Yixing akan menyebutnya _nenek sihir._

 _._

 _Nenek sihir_ itu tidak bisa begitu saja dan semudah itu mengambil atensi dan afeksi Joonmyeon dari dirinya!

Karena... karena... eum.. ya pokoknya karena Joonmyeon itu sahabatnya!

.

Dia sahabatnya, berarti Joonmyeon itu adalah **milik-nya.**

 **Mutlak.**

 **.**

Meskipun ia sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa Joonmyeon, dan ia sama sekali tak berhak akan pilihan hidupnya, tapi menurut Yixing, wanita itu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk sahabatnya.

Ia terlalu glamour, terlalu bohay dan seksi, terlalu mungil, dan dia terlalu... terlalu... eum... _wangi?_ Ya tidak cocok deh, pokoknya.

Joonmyeon pantas mendapat yang lebih layak.

Yang lebih... _merakyat, mungkin?_

 _Seperti aku, misalnya._

Mata itu makin memicing berbahaya, kala ia melihat Joonmyeon dengan _senyum bodoh_ -nya memutari meja dan mendampingi wanita itu keluar cafe, bahkan sampai rela membukakan pintu untuknya, layaknya seorang gentleman.

Yixing menggigit bibir, meredam kekesalan yang rasanya ingin membuncah hingga ke ubun-ubun. Gerakan mengelap meja yang ia lakukan sedari tadi tanpa sadar berubah brutal. Untung saja mejanya tidak patah jadi dua.

Kedua orang itu saling melambaikan tangan, Joonmyeon masih mempertahankan senyum bodohnya, sementara si nenek sihir itu tertunduk dengan wajah merona. Ia membungkukan badan, melempar Joonmyeon sebuah senyum berlesung pipit, sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan ia dan Joonmyeon bersama meja dan kursi kosong yang membisu di sudut sudut ruang. Kebetulan juga si _nenek sihir_ itu adalah pelanggan terakhir mereka hari itu.

Yixing mengenggam lap di satu tangan, lalu beranjak mendekati Joonmyeon yang berdiam di depan pintu ganda kaca bening cafe. Tangan kanannya yang terlilit arloji masuk ke trouser seragam kerjanya.

Ia berdiri tepat di samping Joonmyeon tanpa suara. Seperti lelaki itu, pandangannya mengarah ke depan, mengamati apa yang ada di balik kaca bening pintu. Pemandangan lembayung senja menghias angkasa, mengguyur yang ada di bawahnya dengan berkas-berkas warna oranye sang surya yang hendak tenggelam ke singgasananya.

Atensi mereka berdua terarah pada pusat yang sama. Ke arah si wanita berdress mahal yang berdiri di sisi jalan, menunggu rambu lalu lintas bagi pedestrian untuk menyala hijau.

Yixing menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon yang masih mengarahkan matanya lurus-lurus ke arah seberang. Ia kembali menoleh ke depan, sembari menahan dengusan keras yang hendak meluncur.

Sebegitu menariknya kah wanita itu hingga Joonmyeon sepertinya tak berkedip mengamatinya? Sebegitu pentingkah ia sampai Joonmyeon tak sekalipun repot-repot mengerling ke arah Yixing, barang sedetik saja?

Sebegitukah terpesonanya ia pada wanita itu sampai ia dihiraukan begini?

"Orang yang kau taksir itu," Yixing memulai, nada tak suka terdengar jelas di sana, "Dia jelek,"

Ia bisa merasakan Joonmyeon menoleh ke arahnya _. Akhirnya_. "Orang yang aku taksir?" tanyanya, terdengar bingung.

Yixing menahan diri untuk tak memutar mata.

"Iya, yang di depan itu kan?" Ia juga ikut menoleh, bertukar pandang dengan netra Joonmyeon yang memancarkan keheranan teramat sangat, "Yang sering kau bicarakan padaku. Yang katamu cantik, manis, menggemaskan dan punya lesung pipi?"

 _Halah segitu saja. Aku juga punya lesung pipi kok_. _Lebih imut dengan kedalaman dua koma lima sentimeter dan kemiringan dasar 0,005 setiap aku tersenyum,_ tambah Yixing dalam hati.

Joonmyeon mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia tertawa kecil, sebelum kembali menatap ke depan, "Hmmm... ya," gumamnya.

Yixing mendengus lagi, kembali mengikuti arah pandang Joonmyeon. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia memicingkan mata penuh ketidaksukaan. "Dia jelek,"

"Kau terdengar cemburu,"

"Tidak kok!" Yixing buru-buru menjawab, "Tapi sungguh ya, dia jelek. Dia tidak cocok untukmu,"

"Tidak, dia tidak jelek," bantah Joonmyeon spontan. "Dan dia sangat cocok untukku,"

Tanggapan Joonmyeon itu seolah makin memercikan kobaran kebencian yang ia simpan dalam dada untuk wanita-tidak, nenek sihir itu sedari tadi. "Ya, dia jelek," ujarnya tegas.

"Tidak, dia menarik. Dia cantik. Sangat cantik,"

Yixing mendecakan lidah, "Apanya coba?"

"Kau pasti buta kalau kau tidak bisa melihat kecantikannya,"

"Kau pasti sudah dipelet,"

"Tidak Yixing, kau salah."

"Tidak, dia tidak cantik. Dia jelek, Myeon. "

Joonmyeon menghela nafas, lantas menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak memperhatikannya dengan sungguh-sungguh,"

Dibalas begitu, Yixing makin menyipitkan mata. Pandangannya berubah menyelidik, mengamati gadis di seberang jalan itu dari atas ke bawah.

Well, sebenarnya dia memang cantik sih. Sangat cantik malah. Tapi maaf saja, Yixing tak sudi mengakuinya keras keras di depan Joonmyeon. Pokoknya semua orang yang ditaksir Joonmyeon, _selain dirinya_ , akan berubah menjadi buruk rupa di matanya.

"Sama saja kok, aku masih tidak bisa melihat apa yang menarik darinya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak ada bagus-bagusnya,"

Joonmyeon menggidikan dagunya ke kaca pintu di depan mereka, "Perhatikan sekali lagi ke depan. Yang benar saja. Secantik itu, kau bilang dia jelek?" nadanya tampak tak percaya, "Buka mata mu lebar- lebar, Yixing. Dan perhatikan ke depan dengan benar," perintahnya.

Yixing semakin keranjingan mengamati ke depan, pandangan matanya berubah menajam seolah berusaha menembus permukaan kaca. Hendak memperhatikan lebih jauh inci demi inci sosok yang disukai Joonmyeon itu, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebegitu istimewanya dari sosok itu sampai-sampai Joonmyeon bertekuk lutut.

Sosok yang kini hendak mengambil langkah menyebrang jalan. Tubuh sang gadis kini disesaki oleh kerumunan pejalan kaki lain yang sama-sama ingin menyebrang. Tubuh kecil mungilnya seolah tenggelam dalam lautan manusia. Ia kehilangan jejak. Yixing tak bisa benar-benar mengamatinya kalau begini caranya. Belum lagi berkas sinar senja yang menyilaukan, memantul di permukaan kaca pintu cafe di depan mereka. Pandangan Yixing tentu jadi terhalang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memperhatikannya kalau ia tertutup kerumunan orang begitu?" keluh Yixing.

"Amati saja baik baik. Kau pasti akhirnya bisa melihat dan menyadari betapa cantiknya orang di depanmu itu,"

"Tidak kelihatan Myeon!" protes Yixing, keningnya berkerut-kerut, sembari ia mencoba mencari sudut pandang yang lebih jelas, "Aku kehilangan jejaknya. Yang lebih kelihatan di kaca malah justru bayangan wajahku sendiri— eh."

.

 _Eh._

Sebentar.

Kok...

j-jangan jangan—

.

Ia menoleh cepat-cepat pada Joonmyeon, _berharap_ lelaki itu akan membantahnya.

Tetapi yang dilihatnya justru sang sahabat yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Memandangnya dengan sebuah binar-binar aneh, yang tak bisa ia terjemahkan semudah biasanya. Tatapan itu lain. _Hangat. Menyenangkan._

"Kau melihatnya? Sekarang beritahu aku, orang yang kusukai, yang ada didepanmu itu, menurutmu apakah dia jelek?"

 _Yang ada di depanmu itu..._

Yang ada di depannya adalah bayangan wajahnya.

Dirinya.

 _Bukan gadis itu._

Jantung Yixing bertalu-talu, seolah ingin melompat keluar dari tulang rusuknya. Detaknya makin tak terkendali, seiring dengan senyum dan kalimat Joonmyeon yang mengudara,

"Salah besar kau berpikir dia jelek," katanya, lantas menatap Yixing lekat-lekat, "Karena bagiku, orang di depanmu itu, dia adalah orang paling menarik, mempesona, dan paling cantik yang pernah aku temui di hidupku,"

.

Dan Zhang Yixing pun harus berakhir megap-megap di depan pintu kaca, dengan wajah semerah tomat matang.

.

* * *

.

thankyouu sudah berkenan membaca gaes :D **review, mungkin?**


End file.
